


All good in the woods

by hwaja



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwaja/pseuds/hwaja
Summary: драббл





	All good in the woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [righton](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=righton).



Дейл Купер приезжает в Твин Пикс, и всё вокруг смещается, перестаёт быть будничным для Гарри С. Трумена. Сначала ему кажется, что это из-за смерти Лоры и всеобщего переполоха, но тот утихает, а события продолжают свершаться, и Дейл всегда в эпицентре. Гарри чувствует себя по этому поводу и хорошо, и плохо. Как поесть мороженного, когда у тебя болят зубы.  
Гарри заканчивал полицейскую академию в Сиэттле, и, хотя он хорошо понимает, что это совсем не то же самое, что пройти подготовку ФБР, он уверен, что Дейл не всё делает по науке. Если всё, то можно только развести руками - Гарри таких наук не знает.  
Каждый день он покидает участок с мыслью о больных зубах, и каждое утро возвращается за мороженным. В присутствии Дейла - честного, бравого, эталонного защитника угнетённых и борца с несправедливостью - Гарри всегда приосанивается, и дела идут споро. Ему, в общем-то, наплевать, если Дейла посещает по ночам великан, или если тот всё утро кидает камни в бутылку, чтобы исключить подозреваемых. Его методы работают, это главное.  
С ним что-то не так, думает Гарри грешным делом, когда они останавливаются попить кофе в “Дабл Р”. Нельзя заниматься такой мрачной и трагичной работой и оставаться таким беззаботным. Дейл обязан быть или сумасшедшим, или святым.  
А он говорит и говорит, и каждое его слово - на вес золота. Гарри доволен своей жизнью, он неприхотлив, его уважают в городе, у него роман с самой красивой девушкой в мире, но рот Дейла извергает такое количество информации, что всё уходит на второй план. Гарри хочет сказать ему - постой, повтори, я запишу, я ничего не понял - но тот уже болтает с Шелли о пироге, или говорит что-то дурное в свой дурной диктофон, и Гарри думает, наверное можно быть и святым, и сумасшедшим одновременно.  
Дейл говорит, Гарри, поехали к чёрту на рога, мне приснился вещий сон, и Гарри сначала садится за руль, а потом уже думает, какого чёрта. Гарри хочет сказать, что они тратят время, но Дейл кладёт ему руку на плечо, и Гарри замолкает, и может только кривовато улыбаться, заворожённый. Потом Дейл хватает его за нос, и магия момента исчезает, и они смеются, смеются.  
Гарри знает, что не поспевает, что Дейл обладает такой скоростью, таким импульсом, что с ним, как в “Алисе”, нужно бежать изо всех сил, чтобы оставаться на месте. Гарри забывает об этом. Он рассказывает Дейлу про Парней из Читальни и принимает его как своего. Дейл рассказывает ему, как однажды пытался привязать девушку к кровати, и так хорошо навострился вязать узлы, что получил соответствующий скаутский значок. Гарри рассказывает ему про Джози, про отца и брата. Он не рассказывает ему про зубную боль, с которой Гарри привык его ассоциировать.  
Гораздо позже Гарри рассказывает Дейлу про зло, которое рыщет вокруг, про то, что нужно быть осторожным, иначе оно поглотит его, как и многих других до. Дейл берёт его за руку, переплетает их пальцы. Он спокоен, уверен в себе, полон восторга и радости жизни.  
Про мороженое Гарри тоже никогда ему так и не рассказывает.


End file.
